


Let’s Get Married

by phan_tho_amirite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Dan and Phil are the same age, Flashback fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Song fic, Tour Fic, University, alternare universe in the beginning, brockhampton - Freeform, cheesy as hell, fetus phan, interactive introverts, lets get married, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_tho_amirite/pseuds/phan_tho_amirite
Summary: Songfic inspired by the (unreleased) song let’s get married by brockhampton. Just a fluffy songfic and with a little au twist.





	Let’s Get Married

“Let’s get married.” 

The words fell out of Phil’s mouth unexpectedly. He and Dan had just woken up and Dan wasn’t conscious enough to process the words yet. They were currently wrapped up in warm hotel blankets after last nights Interactive Introverts date in Mexico. 

“W-what?”

******  
“I’m sorry Phil, you’re an amazing friend, but a friend is all I see you as. I don’t want to ruin that. We can still be friends though can’t we?” Noah gave him a quick hug before rushing out the door. “Got a lecture to run to. See ya later Phil!” He left Phil alone with his thoughts. He knew it was a stupid idea to confess his love to Noah. 

Noah had been his friend since secondary school and now they were dorm mates at uni for their second year. Phil wasn’t sure when it happened but he developed feelings and a sudden outburst of “I love you” followed by a quick explanation after all Noah could say was “what?” 

Not currently having anyone to talk to, he got his emotions out by using all 140 characters to compose a tweet shunning love from his life. He quickly deleted the tweet and composed a much simpler “love sux >_< never doing that again :<“ before throwing himself and his phone on the bed, not bothering to check replies and just hoping to sleep the heartache off. He missed a call from Noah, followed by a text saying that it was early enough to switch dorm mates and it was probably for the best. When he woke up there was a twitter reply that came a few minutes after he posted. The notification would stand out to him amongst the others. 

danisnotonfire replied to your tweet: “u don’t deserve to be sad T-T is there anything I can do to make u feel better? :] :D” 

******  
Dan was officially a college dropout. His second year at uni had barely even started, but he knew none of this was for him. Law was killing him. He passed a few of his classes sure, but they were the ones that didn’t have anything to do with his major. His second year was primarily law classes and none of the interesting classes he could get into. 

He was smart, he knew that. He could probably understand law if he really tried, but he had no interest in it and that ruined his school experience so much that no longer wanted to go to uni. Fuck, what would his parents say? He had a part time job but that made nowhere near enough to rent an apartment. He also made YouTube videos but could that actually sustain him?

He plopped down on the bed in the dorm he was getting kicked out of soon and scrolled through twitter to try and get his mind off of the pending disaster that was his future. There was a notification from one of his favorite YouTubers, AmazingPhil. Dan always wondered if he knew who Dan was. He didn’t have that many subscribers though, so probably not. “love sux >_< never doing that again :<“ the tweet said and Dan’s worry was shifted towards Phil. Phil usually never tweeted anything negative, so he must’ve been hurting. Dan wished he was a friend or at least twitter mutuals so he could offer help without being weird. 

‘Fuck it.’ Dan thought and typed out a reply.  
“u don’t deserve to be sad T-T is there anything I can do to make u feel better? :] :D” 

******

“W-what?” Dan asked groggily. He vaguely heard what Dan said but he thought this could very well be part of a dream. 

“I said let’s get married, I mean, if you want to. I mean, the tours over and that means we can look for our forever home for real this time. I mean- I love you. I love you so damn much and this was unexpected and I didn’t actually prepare anything. But you know I never really expressed my emotions to much. But you made it okay to fall in love again. I love you and I want to marry you and have a house in London with a dog and some kids and I mean-“ 

“Phil! Slow down you nerd!” Dan was laughing now at Phil’s rambled explanation. “This isn’t how I expected it to go, to be honest, but at the same time this is such an us way to get married,” Dan reaches between them and held Phil’s hand, “I love you too. You helped me see the positives in life and helped me through all my struggles.we wouldn’t be where we’re at now without each other. Of course I’ll marry you Phil.” 

“You will?! Okay! This is great! We can plan everything when we get home! Cake, photographers, food-“ Phil was so damn happy he couldn’t help himself. “

“Slow down, Love! We’ll think about everything wedding when we get home. Right now I just wanna relax with the love of my life. We have a few days all to ourselves before we go back to London. Let’s take our time.” 

As they kissed, they both couldn’t help thinking, ‘yup, this is it. This is love.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like this cheesy ass fic. I’m also inspired to write a more angsts fic with this song so maybe I’ll do something with that.


End file.
